


fast & strong - swim!

by renkon



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mention of Death, Merman! AU, Underwater, alternative universe, changing, human! rin, independent story, injuries, merman! haruka, merman! rei, merman! rin, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renkon/pseuds/renkon
Summary: Rin is forced to give up his private swimming schools after the death of his father. His mother has debts and so they move back to Iwatobi to live there with an uncle. Giving up on his dream to aim for the Olympics for the sake of his family, Rin finds himself lost until one day during a storm, he gets help from the merperson Haruka. He accidentally promises him to be a part of his world in return for being able to swim faster and stronger. The next few months, Rin realizes what this promise truly means and he begins to change...





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> **(ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧** Very welcome to this fanfiction, which is the first I wrote in many years. Before I get started here are a few small but important hints.
> 
> 01\. English is _NOT_ my native language. Grammar mistakes and such will happen. Please do not leave comments based on my grammar only. I’m aware it is far from perfect. I most of all wrote this story for fun and I know it is no masterpiece.  
>  02\. This fanfiction **WILL NOT** contain any sort of mpreg content  & no clear sexual content.  
>  
> 
> _This fanfiction is dedicated to my friend Yuuki, who was a great source of inspiration and support._
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters or settings of Free! and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes. All chapters of this fanfiction have been written by me. While the characters and places are taken from the Free! Anime series, the story is independent and does not follow the canon. In this fanfiction, Rin’s dad also only died only a short time ago.

_Rin Matsuoka, 17 years old, second-year of high school. Best subjects: English and maths. Likes: swimming and sports. Dream career:_

He stares down at the paper in his hands. His teacher believed it was important to know right from the start of third year where to go. His pencil then crosses out swimming and adds question marks to the dream career. In fact, he has no idea where to go. All the money from the past years has been wasted, the private schools and swimming coaches. His family had debts or well, they all have fallen upon his mother’s shoulders but Rin never would leave her alone with them just to live his dream. So his future would be dull, one of the universities of the countrysides while picking up a job to support them. 

‘Rin-chan!’ Makoto waves and walks at his side. Kind green eyes seem to catch the situation quite well. When he transferred schools a few weeks ago, his teacher asked Makoto to show Rin around, help him out because they both shared a female name. Their personalities also are the opposites: one quiet with a reserved and kind smile and the other with a rather impulsive, emotional personality. But ever since the death of his father, he doesn’t show so much of it anymore. 

However, since then, Makoto invited him to join him during the lunch breaks. It is hard to understand why the brunette is a loner. He is sweet and kind, somebody you easily come along with. 

‘Ah, I see, you struggle with it as well?’ the taller teen smiles and holds up the same sheet of paper all the students got handed out earlier. It seems that the part with Dream Career is not so easy to answer for everyone. ‘Yeah, I always thought I would go and swim in competitions but you know. I don’t want to let my family alone with the debts.’ It is not a secret since Iwatobi isn’t that big and such stories spread quickly. ‘I see. But you still have some time to actually decide what to do and you shouldn’t worry about this piece of paper too much. Oh! How about this?’ 

Makoto pulls a flyer out of his bag and offers it to Rin. It is written in bright colors and a small chibi mermaid is printed on it: ‘What’s this for?’ He asks in confusion while seeing that it must be some event at the weekend. His new friend chuckles: ‘I forgot that you probably do not know about this even your family originally comes from here. Well, Iwatobi actually has its very own mermaid story. Most of the smaller villages in Japan actually have some fantasy stories. Ours is that in the 50s, a fisher yelled for help because his son was about to drown in the sea and the waves were too strong. Suddenly, a mermaid showed up and she offered to save his son, however, she would come one day and take the son with her to the sea once he would reach the age of seventeen.’

The other student tries his best so his voice sounds scary but it really only is silly. It also surprises Rin because he heard somebody mock Makoto about being scared of ghosts just a few days ago. He had been close to stepping in but Makoto just smiled it off. It is a skill he almost envies him for.

‘Anyway, the fisher agreed to it, just wanting his child back. She saved his son and disappeared. Nobody thought much of it until the seventeenth birthday. When his father asked him if he could go and get something from their boat, his son never would return. Most people believed he might just have been drown in the ocean since he never learned how to swim. However, his family believed the mermaid had come to take him and so, they would lighten the whole port every year on his birthday, hoping he might return to them. This continued even long after they all died. And so, the festival of the mermaid was born and we celebrate it every year.’

Rin frowns: ‘Wait, so the mermaid kidnapped some innocent guy and the village celebrates it? They also changed the whole meaning of it too and even turned into a celebration…’ Makoto’s chuckle sounds a little awkward: ‘I think so but in fact, it is just really nice because we all come together and there is even a firework.’ Somehow he can sense there is something else Makoto wants to ask but does not dare to and Rin has a good idea what this could be. A smile comes to his lips: ‘Then we should go there together and you show me everything?’ He can see how the face changes and excitement shows up in the green eyes: ‘That would be great! I will pick you up at seven on Saturday?’ Rin gives it a short nod and gets up: ‘Sounds good. Ah, I should go now. I have to bring the papers to the classroom before the teacher shows up.’ He waves for the last time and moves away.

_____

‘Finally weekend! Ah, having Japanese Literature as the very last class of the week truly is torture’ Rin complains and hears his mother laugh about this. ‘Such a pity where Japan has plenty of great stories to tell.’ He gives her a smile and sits down next to her to accept the cup with tea. ‘Gou isn’t home yet?’ he asks and his grandmother shakes his head: ‘I think she still has her kanji writing club today. They prepare something for the festival tomorrow.’ Her grandson frowns: ‘Right! Makoto told me about it, actually we will go there together even I still find it a little odd that it is to celebrate a mermaid who kidnapped a teenager. Does anyone actually believe this story?’ 

The elderly woman sits down and smiles fondly: ‘Your grandfather asked me if I would wish to marry him during one of those festivals so I have fond memories of it but in fact, I believe it really just was a story parents told back then to avoid her kids jumping in the open sea. It was a rough time back then and many drowned.’ That makes much more sense. ‘Makoto?’ his mother seems oddly interested now but Rin blushes and hurries to wave his hand: ‘He is actually a classmate who happens to share a girly name as well…’ Both of the women laugh and are only interrupted by his uncle who just hurries inside. ‘Ah, Rin, there you are! Say, do you know how to use a motorboat?’ The question surprises all of them but the teenager nods: ‘Yeah, dad showed me how to use one when I was ten.’

He can see the relief on the face of the man: ‘Perfect! I have to ask you for a big favor then. For some uncomfortable reason, I forgot that I promised our neighbor to get them some of these flowers from one of the islands nearby. They need them for a traditional flower crown for the traditional staging. However, because of the festival, we have more to do than men so I won’t have the time to go there. Could you take the boat and go in my stead? It is the island to the left and the flowers grow right at the cliff, they look like a purple lotus almost.’ Rin already gets up and gives it a nod: ‘Sure, not a problem. I just will change into some other clothes.’ His mother seems to be worried, wanting to say something but he shakes his head. His uncle drops the key in his hand: 'Thank you.’

The motorboat of his uncle is a rather embarrassing one and also had seen its best days. The former color faded and somebody had the silly idea to paint it neon green but the salt of the sea already starts to wash it away as well. Rin makes sure that everything is in place and looks up to the rather clear blue sky. Not a good sign, often it hints a storm but the island is not too far, barely ten minutes by boat. He should be fine but he gives the motor a test before starting his little adventure. The soft purr of the engine is good enough to head over. For the first time, Rin really pays attention to the beauty of this place. Of course, it cannot be compared with beaches like in Australia but now, with Summer being so close, the sea is warm and the blue more than welcoming. But he had learned the darker side of the sea, the one that takes. The island shows up and soon enough, he reaches the beach and ties the boat to one of the nearby rocks before he takes the bag and hurries to get the odd flowers. His uncle didn’t lie saying that they are growing right at the cliff. ‘Mh...I guess twenty should be enough…’ Rin wouldn’t say he knows a lot about flower crowns but he does not see more than that. 

Who would have thought to pick up flowers would turn into such a dangerous business? But Rin later would have to admit, it had been his own fault when he decided not to drive back right away but instead explore some more of the island. 

Too distracted, Rin sees too late how the sky very suddenly turned into an unwelcoming grey. ‘Dammit!’ he hisses and then begins to head back to the boat and to his frustration, this time, it won’t start right away. The waves already begin to move, almost as something chases them but then finally, a small purr comes out of it. The other side is not too far away...but then suddenly fear kicks in. He thinks of his father who had died in a storm. Did it start like this too? Did he see the port, thinking he could make it in time? Suddenly the engine gives a last dying sound before he stops all of sudden, barely moving from the island. ‘No no no!’ he hisses and tries to kick start it again but it wouldn’t work. Rin is too worried to get driven out to the open sea so he only can hope the storm won’t be too strong. He moves quickly to tie the motorboat to the rock as good as he can and then sits down. Rain sets too, all seems to just get worse. He winces when a thunder shakes the earth and the sea. Lowering his head in an instinct brings his focus to the ocean which looks dark now but something is moving there. ‘What the hell?!’ he moves closer to the surface. A shark? No, he reminds himself this is Japan and such things do not live in this area. His second thought are river dolphins but then he did not hear of that either. 

The teenager leans over too far when a strong wave kicks his boat. Rin tries to lean back but suddenly, a hand pops up and pulls him out of the boat. A hand? Panic makes his body go stiff and the sea is too dark to see anything. Maybe he already drowned. This would explain all of this, right? Ah, but do you have headaches when being dead? The next minute feels terribly long but then suddenly he feels cold, wet stone against his back and the sky above disappeared. A cave? Whatever held him is no longer there and he starts to cough, trying to breathe. Rin pulls himself up, with shaking arms but his knees do not fail him this time. Once he sits on the rocks he looks around, panicking or scared? He would fail to say what he feels right now. But how? The cave is dark except for a few small holes in the ceiling and a small part of water which must lead to the ocean is to see.

There it is again! The same glow he saw moments ago and before he can question his mind anymore, a head pops up. Only half of it but it looks very human with dark blue hair and eyes so blue, it seems the Summer sea is alive in it. In the water, something still moves, a tail of shimmering blue scales.

‘Oh god, I clearly must have drowned!’ Rin winces when the creature reaches out for him.


	2. The sea   /  scares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since all chapters are already written, the entire fanfic will be uploaded within a week ^^
> 
> Time for Haru & Rin to meet "properly"

hose blue eyes are somewhat disturbing. They are much more alive than any others he had ever seen and almost seem as they are an ocean of their own, shifting and changing with the light. The pupils are in a darker blue and look quite a lot like the ones of a cat. When the long and slender arms reach out for his legs, Rin pulls back but quickly finds himself hitting the end of the small cave. The creature looks at him before swimming at the very edge of the stones and with much force, pulls himself up.

A short scream comes over Rin’s lips and he feels the panic growing inside of him, the need to run and fight but his body just gets tense. To his surprise, the fingers are not as cold as he would have expected it from a creature living in the water. He feels it once the fingers with the long nails curl around his ankle and pull him closer. Is this his end? Will the mystical creature kill him now? And there he was thinking that storytellers of the past centuries were wrong because Sirens were half woman and half bird, not like mermaids. 

A strong pull forces him further back to the water, the strength surprises him but he finally finds the energy to move. ‘No, wait! Don’t do it! Please….I…’ The words “I don’t want to die” won’t come over his lips but the fishman seems to be taken by surprise when Rin speaks to him. It lets go of his ankle but now pushes itself closer. So close, the student can have a proper look at it. There are a few small scales here and there from his arms to his shoulder and to his neck but also everywhere on his torso. The fishtail is much longer than you tend to see it in modern media and they shimmer in more than one kind of blue. His skin feels cool but not dripping wet.

‘I am sorry if I interrupted your swimming...I just got surprised by the storm and…couldn’t swim back...’ Rin rambles since it helped before. But this time, the creature is much closer and presses his soft fingertips against his lips, almost as it wants to tell the human to be quiet. His breath fastens, pictures of horror movies in his head where the people die in situations like that. But instead of sharp nails digging into his skin, he finds the strange person pressing a kiss on his lips. The kiss tastes like salt and fish, the way you would expect a kiss to taste like after visiting one of Iwatobi’s many fish restaurants. Oh god, he really is crazy or why would he think about such nonsense?

His eyes are wide but the kiss does not last long enough to actually react properly to it. Once it is over, the fingers brush through the open hair and press against his teeth. Rin feels like a doll, curiously touched and moved by the fishman. ‘The ocean is very strong’ a soft voice speaks but there are no emotions to be heard in it. Strangely, Rin believes it is another language but for some reason, he understands. He wants to ask about it but does not dare to. ‘Yes, too strong for boats and swimming.’ Something moves in these blue eyes like he enjoys the surprise and the words in general. Ah, at least, hearing the voice makes him feel more confident this is a man indeed. The hands of the fishman move further down, over the legs and pulling on the pants. ‘Not good for swimming. Your legs are weak.’

Without a further warning, Rin suddenly finds himself stripped by the merman, he seems to be able to cut open his jeans more than easily with his nails. But his jammers are untouched. Why did he still wear them? Right, he went to the pool with Makoto because he said he wanted to visit his old coach. He did not go in the water, only put them on and so there wasn’t a reason to take them off earlier.

‘What’s this?’ the creature frowns deeply. ‘Eh...you wear these for swimming!’ Rin begins to wonder how much time has past and if there is any chance for the people from the town to find him in here. Surely by now, they would be looking for him so if he just keeps the merman busy until they come...he could survive it. ‘Swimming?’ he urges to know more, pulling at the odd material. The student hurries and nods: ‘They help us to swim faster in the water.’ There is the movement again in the eyes and the fishman moves back closer, resting both of his hands on his cheeks like he wants to get a proper impression. It only takes a second but feels much longer. ‘You want to swim faster and stronger?’ his voice is more of a whisper now. All Rin can do is nod. It had been why he stopped. Because no matter what he did, he just wasn’t fast enough. 

‘Will you come back to swim with me if you can swim stronger and faster?’ Tension, it feels like the answer has a meaning but Rin just wants to get out of this in one piece. Oh god, it is too surreal and a part of him almost longs for this to be a dream. Maybe he was kicked out of his boat and now just lost his concussion? The fishman does not seem to approve of the thought and he gives his legs an almost painful squeeze, repeating his question. ‘You come back to swim with me when you get stronger and faster.’

‘I will.’ It’s like in a book or a movie. You give them what they want and with some luck… The creature moves back and for a second, Rin believes it is to go back into the water. But instead, it picks up both of his feet and presses a kiss against them. His cheeks are on fire but the fishman finally pulls back with a splashing sound. ‘You come back and swim with me. I will wait for you.’ One last noise and he’s alone. 

____

Half of the town now seems to be mad at him while his mother simply cried. Rin told them somewhat of a lie after he managed to find a way out of the cave once the sky cleared up. Since he lost the boat and his jeans were gone, he brought up the best lie he could think of: he decided to lay down in the sun for a little after going for a swim but he must have fallen asleep. When he woke up, the boat was gone and a storm came over so he found shelter in a cave. 

His mood at the next day is not the best. After all, people are mad at him for being so risky and he also is still thinking about the creature. It must be real, how couldn’t it be? The idea of something living out in the ocean is scary. But he must get himself together since he did promise Makoto to go to the festival with him and such words cannot be broken.

Rin is quiet and thankful the other does not ask any questions about yesterday since this story spread fast as well. How badly people think of him now? He would have to deal with this in the near future. At least, everyone seems to be in a good mood and nothing shows that there was a storm just yesterday. The festival goes on in all of its glory. When they find a good spot on the nearby hill the teens get comfortable. They eat what they bought and just talked about school, the upcoming short summer break, and homework. Soon enough the firework starts and everyone admires it with awe. His foot is itching uncomfortably so he kicks off one of his shoes and scratches himself under it. Frowning, Rin moves a little awkwardly to get a look at it. His red eyes widen when he sees a few very small red scales in the middle of it. ‘Rin-chan, look!’ Makoto points at the firework that takes the form of a gigantic mermaid on the sky. People cheer and clap hands but he only finds himself sitting there, freezing in the middle of spring.


	3. The sea / ventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2, where Rin and Haru have some good time to meet a little more relaxed and poor Makoto has to deal with lying Rin.

The pool looks more than welcoming today but he hopes nobody sees him. Rin had come here without a real permission but since it is Summer break, nobody bothers to check it out. He steps to the edge of the pool and looks down at his own reflexion. Seeing himself with jammers and goggles almost feels strange even it used to be the most normal sight for such a long time. Hesitation stops him from jumping in like he used to do. ‘Okay, calm down and focus. I wanted to try this for so long now.’ 

The scales underneath his feet would not disappear no matter how much he tried to scratch or clean them. They also felt strangely sensitive but they also did not grow what offered some comfort. There only is one proper explanation for this and that would be the kiss of the fishman. After thinking it through it makes much more sense and now he wonders if this means he could swim faster. He waited patiently for this opportunity and now finally, the day had come. Rin moves to a very familiar position and takes a deep breath before jumping in the cool wet. His hands feel as slow as always but somehow, his legs feel much easier to move, almost like they just go through the water like a part of it. When he reaches the other side of the pool, he stops the timer he carried around his arm. ‘Dammit, I am faster…’ The water did not feel like a force today but more like something natural.

____

‘Ah, Makoto, I found it! Yes, thanks again for helping me’ Rin looks down at the rocks he would have to climb down to get to the ocean. Since he had to swear to his mother not to get any near to it, he needed a safe spot where he could enter without being seen. His friend helped him out, not asking any questions when Rin told him he just wants to swim. In fact, he feels guilt since it seems Makoto hopes it means his the older student considers not to give up on his dreams. But the truth is that he has to find out what is going on with him, why he suddenly is faster and not to forget if the creature really shows up again. ‘I see you tomorrow for our project research, you are the best’ Rin hums before ending the call and starting the climb further down. When he reaches the small beach which is surrounded by a cliff, he strips out of his clothes and picks up the goggles. He walks into the water but only deep enough for most of his jammers to disappear under the water. 

So far, there is no sign of anything underneath the water. Rin looks around and decides to swim over to one of the larger rocks which stands out of the water. He takes a deep breath before making his way over to it enjoying how warm and clear the ocean seems to be today. It goes much easier than the last time and he finds his fingers press against cool stone soon. ‘Such a nice place...No wonder Makoto likes it so much.’ Maybe next time they could come here together. Who knows? It could keep the fishman from showing up if he is not alone. Now where he thinks about it, coming here alone was a terrible idea. He pulls himself up and climbs on the top of the rock. ‘The hell I am doing here…’ he mutters, angry with himself but there is not enough time for complaints. He can see something familiar move underneath the water. ‘How did he find me so quickly?!’ How does the creature know where Rin is in the first place? The idea feels rather unsettling to him.

A second later, a head pops up: ‘You late.’ The fishman tries to pull himself up as well but only reaches the lowest of the rocks but seems to be pleased with it. ‘I was busy, life and stuff’ Rin apologizes without knowing why. He looks down while the half-human looks back, waiting for something to happen. ‘I...I am Rin, by the way.’ Amazing! He meant to ask about the scales, not introduce himself. These weird blue eyes look at him again, pleased and a finger points against the chest: ‘H-a-r-u.’

That’s his name? Really? And here he was, prepared to hear something odd. ‘That’s an easy one...didn’t think that...Are you a boy? And what are you?’ The creature watches him with interest: ‘R-i-n. I like it. I thought it be shark-teeth but no...Ah, you mean gender? I guess if that is what you call it then that I am. But not like this name...with the mer. No proper word for it in your tongue.’ He means languages. ‘So does it mean that because of the kiss I can understand you?’ The fishman shrugs and looks away: ‘Only what words you could find in yours. Not properly…’ With that, the creature jumps back into the ocean and once he pops up again, he waves: ‘Now swim.’

Looks like their conversation is already over. Rin hesitates but then slowly, moves at the edge to jump back inside. Thanks to the goggles, he finally is able to see the man swim properly. The long fishtail shines even more now and the moves look elegant. Haru swims around him like he studies a prey before he takes the hand of the human to pull him along. And he is damn fast! It seems the other forgets human cannot breathe underwater and when he finally let go, he pushes up to the surface to breathe. 

‘Dammit! You stupid? I’m not a damn fish to breathe down there!’ Haru’s head pops up next to him, not showing much of regret. ‘You are not fast yet.’ It is not a question but a statement. Before he can respond, once again, Haru disappears underwater and Rin feels his touch a moment after, brushing over his feet. ‘Nft!’ he barely manages to keep himself from not going under when he feels Haru curling his arms around his waist, the head looking up again. ‘You get faster the more you swim with me. How long can you not do the thing with mouth?’ He shivers, trying to wiggle free from the touch with little success. ‘Five minutes...How does it make me faster?’ But the dark-haired just shakes his head: ‘Hold.’ Meaning several things at once, Rin just manages to hold his breath and the arm of the fishman before they go underwater again. 

Haru leads them out of the small bay and into the open sea. He is a very patient guide what surprises Rin a little. He shows him the underwater world around it, picks up pieces with awe Rin would not have paid attention to at all and seems to have an odd understanding for the fishes they meet. All few minutes they would return to the surface but only long enough for the human to fill his lungs with air. If being honest, Rin almost feels as Haru tries to keep him in the water for as long as he can. When the sky begins to color red and gold, he pokes the other carefully, still not sure how far he can go. ‘You have to bring me back now. It is getting late and my mother freaks out if I am not home soon.’

He can see the questions on the face of the fishman but he does not disagree, however, points for Rin to hold on his shoulders and they swim back the way on the surface. ‘R-i-n be faster now. Swim next time. Trying. But must come back soon.’ The human rests his chin on the shoulder of Haru: ‘Is it normal that your people swim around with humans like this?’ He only gets a freaking head shake as an answer so he continues: ‘Are there more like you around here? Will they freak out if they find out about this?’ Silence. ‘Not here. Not live in the same spot all year. Ah, not doing anything to R-I-N. They will know.’ A shiver runs through his body, the last words give him this odd feeling again. 

When the beach shows up again, he lets go and swims back to it, feeling almost safe when he has sand under his feet and Haru makes a frustrated noise not to be able to follow. ‘R-i-n comes again after the moon sings.’ Why does this guy constantly makes the decisions? After he pulled back on his clothes, Rin carefully walks back to the water and pets the head of his savior: ‘I’m sorry but I cannot. I’m busy the next few days but once I am free, I will come around again. Since you seem to sense me anyway, you will know.’ A clicking sound follows when Haru disappears into the ocean. 

______

‘Now, tell me everything’ Makoto looks up from his book and if only for a second, Rin is sure there had been a curious smile. ‘Tell you what?’ he tilts his head before continuing to scribble down some notes. ‘Well, the beach, you and your date?’ Wait, date? Is this what he thought? Now, Rin feels silly that he thought it is about dreams and not dates. ‘OH, I was there alone, really. I was thinking that maybe, just because I stopped with the “business” swimming, doesn't mean I couldn’t go back to the normal one, remember why I once started with it.’ Isn’t the taller teenager a true hero? He simply accepts it with a smile, no tease or further investigating questions.

They work through a few more pages when Rin begins to scratch his feet again, having a hard time to focus. Makoto notices it and before he knows it, his friend has pulled off his socks and looks at him with wide green eyes. ‘Rin, you have there something!’ When the finger touches the scales, a surprised noise leaves his lips and he blushes, pulling back his feet. ‘Ah this, it is nothing. Just some eh...Condition. Healthwise. Doctor said it is nothing bad…’ Oh god, nobody with some sense would believe it and he can see the worry in the face of his friend. ‘Are you sure?’ Rin hurries to nod: ‘Do you think I’d be here otherwise?’ Dammit, he does not mean to make him feel guilty.

Makoto lowers his head and smiles again: ‘Of course, I am sorry. But if there is anything that I can do, let me know. I will get us something to drink.’ When the brunette slips out of his room, Rin tries to pull his socks back over. Ever since he met Haru again yesterday he did not spend much time thinking about this. But to his shock he realizes that the scales have spread, taking over half of his feet now. No wonder Makoto wouldn’t believe him. ‘What the hell is this stuff?’ Rin knows he must see Haru sooner again than he meant to because he has to know what is happening. When Makoto returns, Rin already sits there, reading and only offering him a smile. This is his business and he would not pull anyone else into this.


	4. The sea  / waits.

His plans do not work out too well. His uncle requires his help for the rest of the week and after he lost his motorboat, he couldn’t decline. When school starts again, Rin grows more impatient, longing to meet with Haru again to finally ask him what is going on and with the Summer slowly reaching its middle, he knows the clock is ticking. Even more so since the fishman told him that they do not live at the same place constantly. What if he is gone before Rin gets to ask about the scales? Since their last meeting, they did not spread anymore but it gets hard to hide them even more so since Makoto saw them. 

On a Wednesday he finally has the time to return to the beach. For that, he skips his Club but since the seniors will not go to them anymore in a few weeks, it shouldn’t be a problem. He simply will apologize and say he focused on studying. Today, the ocean does not look as inviting and he keeps his uniform on when he climbs all the way down. After all, he hasn’t come for swimming but talking. Maybe it works this time, it has to! Rin sits down in the sand, the bag resting at his side and he waits. This time, it takes much longer before finally, the head pops up. The blue eyes look unpleased. ‘Not good for swimming.’ Seriously? The human huffs: ‘I have not come to swim with you today, I want you to tell me what’s going on.’

Haru disappears underneath the water for a moment and Rin worries he might left but then the creature pushes himself out of the sea a little further, pointing towards the other to come and sit next to him. There is hesitation but slowly, the human dares to go closer even though making sure not to get wet. It would hard to explain why he comes home in a salty wet uniform otherwise. He notices that Haru has something in his hand and a moment later, he feels wet hands brushing through his hair. 

Rin blushes again, like all the time whenever the fishman is so close to him. ‘Swimming better’ Haru complaints but then begins to braid his hair. He does not spend much time thinking about it, too busy to avoid blushing and trying to ask his questions. ‘My feet... I have scales under my feet...You did this, right?’ Words feel more broken than he means to when Haru seems rather busy to add something to the braids. 

‘Haru!’ The merman winces and stops for a moment. He almost pouts before continuing: ‘To swim faster and stronger with Haru. R-i-n said so.’ So the scales are truly what helped him to swim much easier the last time he jumped into the pool but otherwise, he did not have any real chance yet to try it. When Haru kidnapped him for the trip to the ocean, he only pulled him along. ‘What do you mean with that? Why do they keep spreading after I am with you?’ But once again, his words are ignored and Haru just hums, pointing for Rin to look at his reflection. With a sigh, he moves to look at the water and frowns deeply. Haru braided his hair back rather quickly and even added small pearls to it. It is a cute thing but incredibly random and not fitting for a teenage guy. But for some reason, Haru’s face looks too excited to tell him and Rin feels the odd need not to make him feel bad.

‘R-i-n likes?’ The fishman moved to his side and looks pleased with the result. ‘You are really good at this’ he replies instead. For a moment, Haru offers him a smile. It is sweet and very much the opposite to the calm expression he had seen so far. ‘Swim now?’ his voice is hopeful and the human must shake his head strongly, pulling himself away from the water. What the hell is he doing again? He did not get any real answer, somehow he always gets distracted so quickly. ‘I have to go home now. My mom’s waiting and I have to study.’ He already had turned around when he hears a small, painful noise. ‘No! Stay-bit!’ Haru tries to reach him but Rin already stepped too far away from him. Looks indeed like the creatures of the sea cannot walk upon land. 

‘Haru look, I cannot just come and swim with you all the time, I have things to do. As much as I enjoy swimming, I have a family.’ Suddenly the other seems to be angry and splashes water at him. ‘Hey!’ Rin hisses but the dark-haired already disappeared underwater. ‘Why do I feel guilty know?!’ the student complains but there is no sign from the other. He grumbles to himself and starts to strip out of his clothes, only keeping on his shorts before he jumps into the water. Surprisingly he sees very clear this time even he does not wear goggles at all. He turns around himself and begins to move slowly. From behind, arms wrap around him and pull him up to the surface. ‘Woha! What are you doing?!’ Haru still holds him and he feels the cool fishtail brushing against his legs while it moves. ‘R-i-n needs air. Not drowning!’ 

Rin wiggles until the fishman finally releases him: ‘Drowning? I didn’t want to drown at all, I was looking at you!’ Haru frowns, not showing what he truly thinks. Is this a special ability of fishes? Then Makoto would be one too. ‘R-i-n doesn’t like swimming Haru.’ Another statement and the human shakes his head: ‘I did not say that. Last time you just pulled me around and everything. You see, I just cannot swim in the ocean all the time because my dad drowned once indeed. My mom is scared I could too.’ The face of the merman shows confusion: ‘R-i-n won’t. No weak legs anymore.’ Haru pushes him against the rock and Rin remembers once more that this is a supernatural creature. The long blue nails brush over the skin and his lips press against Rin’s once more. This time, he kisses back without knowing why. He feels like it’s natural, something that lures him in. Like caught in a sweet dream, where you watch yourself act from the outside. Haru makes sure that their gazes are locked: ‘R-i-n come and swim with Haru again soon.’ The human does not manage to pull his eyes from him: ‘Ah yes.’ The fishman nods and slowly lets go of him, having his tail brush against Rin’s leg once more before he disappears. 

___

On his way home, Rin is all lost in his thoughts and he forgets to remove the braids and pearls from his hair. When he opens the door to the living room, he doesn’t even notice the visitor right away. His mother looks up like she just was interrupted and frowns: ‘Rin, there you are. I thought you Club ended half an hour ago?’ Her eyes wander over his appearance: ‘What happened to your hair?’ Finally, he seems to wake up from his trance and blinks confused. ‘My hair? Oh that, I lost a bet! I mean, the boys in the club, we played around a little and I lost a bet so this is my punishment. I’ll remove it now, I mean, it was just to walk home with it!’ His cheeks burn and some laughter doesn't help to feel any better.

Shockingly, he sees Sousuke sitting on the table as well: ‘Ah, that really does sound like you. Big mouth but the skill to fail. ’Why the hell is he here?’ SOUSUKE! What are you doing here in the middle of the year?!’ He should be in Tokyo, in his private school with the amazing swim club. For a moment, there is an odd hesitation in his eyes but then he smiles: ‘We swim a competition against an academy here nearby. In fact, I am here for the entire next week. I could not let the chance pass to come by and say hello.’ Rin scratches his neck awkwardly: ‘Ah, you could have texted me. How embarrassing...Anyway, I quickly go and change and take the stuff out of my hair.’ He bows and then hurries to his room.

Dropping down on the desk, he sighs and looks at his own reflection. Fishman hairstyle clearly does not suit him at all. He begins to remove the pearls carefully and puts them in a small box. There is still the odd feeling from the kiss earlier that shakes him um. His fingertips press against his lips and Rin closes his eyes. It’s as it only was moments ago. But the buzzing of his phone interrupts him. Makoto asked if he could come over and borrow his notes. The twins accidentally floated his. Ah, his mother, Sousuke and Makoto all at once? But then, maybe it would help to keep them busy. He texts him back to come over after changing into more comfortable clothes and waits. Makoto replies quickly that is already on his way. Returning to the others, they escaped to the kitchen where they prepared a meal. ‘Ah, I forgot Sou-kun is a great cook. You sure you want to swim and not open a restaurant?’ Rin teases but his best friend just gives him a glare. ‘Be careful over there or I might not give you any of the good meat.'

Meat! His favorite food! Rin moves over and looks how it is happily roasting in a pan but to his own surprise, he suddenly feels sick to his stomach, the smell is disgusting. His mother notices the change: ‘Are you alright? You look pale!’ Before she can step closer, he waves: ‘Ah, I think my lunch wasn’t a good choice. I better lay down! Could you maybe give this to Makoto? He should come around any moment to pick it up.’ His mother takes it with a nod and sends her son to bed straight away.

It knocks a few minutes after that. ‘Sousuke, could you maybe quickly give these to Tachibana-kun?’ The swimmer frowns but then shrugs: ‘Of course, to keep our sick boy safe.’ He walks to the door and opens it, meeting a pair of surprised green eyes. Sousuke is mostly surprised that he looks at somebody who almost is as tall as he is. It is rare to meet people of height in this area. This must be this Makoto then he heard about and the guy offers him a smile right away. ‘Hello, I am Makoto Tachibana, a friend of Rin. I called him because of his notes.’ Sousuke blinks, hiding the small blush quickly and hands the folder over. ‘Yes, he asked me to give it to you. He felt unwell so he laid down.’ Now the other also is worried, how odd. ‘I see, then I hope he feels better soon. Please give him my regards.’ Makoto bows and walks off, leaving a stunned Sousuke behind.


	5. The sea /  sings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a tiny POV of Haru in this chapter. There only will be two in this story :)
> 
> Also, thanks for 3 kudos! I admit it's more than I expected since I'm aware it isn't your typical free!merman story.

Rin-chan, are you holding a diet?’ Makoto asks with a frown when he looks at the bento box of his friend. Rin has been lost in thoughts and only looks up now. ‘Hm? No, not at all. Why would you think that?’ His friend does not seem too happy with his short answer: ‘Well, usually, you have more meat and toast in your box. Now all you do is eating rice lately, with vegetables and fish.’ Oh, did he seriously notice such a small thing? ‘Oh, you mean that! I just felt like doing a change. I mean once I move out and go to university, I really don't have the money for expensive meat so I feel like I should already start with it now!’ He laughs awkwardly but hopes Makoto just believes it.

‘Is your friend still here, by the way?’ The change of the topic is welcomed even Rin is surprised he would ask about Sousuke. ‘Ah, yes, I think he leaves on Sunday? I am not sure, he only came over when you visited too. He still swims so he is super busy and I do not feel like bothering him with this…’ Makoto looks like he wants to ask what exactly Rin is talking about but just smiles. He only ever smiles and keeps the worries to himself. ‘I see.’ 

____

His last class just ends when his phone buzzes once more and Rin is surprised it is from Sousuke. He asks if they maybe want to meet at the beach. The sky is clear and the time he suggests is close before sunset so it shouldn’t be too hot either. Hoping some distraction will do it, Rin agrees and walks home a little faster. But he cannot stop to wonder and worry if Haru would really stay hidden if he sees that he is not alone. Ah, he did not think of Haru in days, how odd. Somehow, his mind just feels somewhat fuzzy ever since they kissed. 

He goes home after school to do his homework and help his uncle once more. Rin changes into some short pants and a comfortable tank top before he finally begins to head for the ocean. Now with the sun not burning as strongly anymore, it is nice to walk towards the sea. Sousuke sent him a photo where he would wait and he can see the spot from the distance. The ocean itself seems calm, lying still like a mirror. When he reaches the sand, he strangely feels the need to jump into the cool wet. But no, he is here to spend time with his best friend so he forces his gaze away until he finally can see his friend sitting on a bench right by the water.

‘Hi, there’ Rin flashes him a smile and drops down at the free spot. ‘Quite a romantic place for a conversation. Should I know anything?' he jokes around but the serious face of the taller man makes his smile faded quickly. ‘When you are like that you really scare me. What’s going on?’ His voice is urging, Rin hates lies and secrets. Ah, ironic. After all, lying and keeping secrets is all that he is doing to everyone lately. But Sousuke seems to intend to speak, however, words are not coming so easily. He never was a man of great words, after all. 

‘I lied to you and your mother when I visited a few days ago. I did not come here because of a competition but because I will graduate here, to a high school nearby. Don’t say anything, let me continue first’ he holds up a hand to stop Rin from speaking: ‘I have to stop swimming. I have a shoulder injury which I ignored for a long time and now this is the result. When it happened, I was first angry but then I was thinking of you, Rin. You have so much more talent than I have but you stopped for your family and here I am, complaining about what I brought upon myself.’ A sad smile is on his face: ‘When I came over, I meant to tell you but somehow I didn’t manage when you looked all excited.’ 

Sousuke looks away and Rin just stares at him, pushing back stupid tears but with little success. He lowers his head and rubs over his face: ‘I am sorry. I’m not that great, I mean, look at me. I tried to leave it all behind but in my head, I feel like swimming is still all I want to do. I thought with my dad gone and me seeing I am just not fast enough, it would be okay but…I am so sorry, I know how much swimming means to you too!’ He is much weaker than Sousuke. Rin spends his days now thinking of the sea and what lives in there and less about his family and friends. His best friend is about to say something when his phone rings. ‘I am sorry, it’s my cousin. I will answer it.’ Rin gives him a nod when he walks away. 

Red eyes return to look over the ocean, cursing the water slightly. And yet, it is beautiful, isn’t it? How it swallows the sun like that and all that lays hidden underneath. The feeling of salt on your skin... Rin doesn’t notice that he must have walked there by his own, kicking off his shoes and taking off the socks even the scales cover a great part of his feet by now. It feels good! Why does he always hesitate to go swimming with Haru? Only thanks to the fishman did he realize how beautiful swimming can be even without the chance of getting gold. Before he can do anything about it, the need to actually throw himself into the waves that seem to call for him now get too strong. 

The sunset underneath the water is even more beautiful! The way the colors shine through the surface, much more intense and closer. Rin feels himself reach out for it and diving so easily through the water. He can see all the details very clearly and his mouth opens in awe when he dares to reach out further and further, caught in an odd trance that lures him further out into the ocean. 

When Sousuke returns, Rin is gone all of sudden. Confused, he looks around and finds the phone on the bench and the shoes not too far. ‘Oi, Rin!’ Did the guy seriously just drop him to go for a wild swim? But he cannot see him anywhere close. Maybe behind the few rocks? When the tall student is about to step closer to the rocks, he stops because something in the ocean catches his attention. He is sure there is a flash of red scales not far from here. But that wouldn’t make any sense and it is gone after he closed his eyes for a second. ‘I spent too much time in the sun…’ It must have been a reflection of the sunset. ‘RIN?! Where are you now?!’ he almost yells and is close to turning around when suddenly, a hand appears on the rock and a second later, an embarrassed looking Rin pulls himself out of the water.

‘I mean, I am not surprised you throw yourself in the water but since when do you go swimming in your clothes?’ For a second, he is sure to see a scared look on the face of his best friend but Rin sits up on the rock, his legs moved to a position where Sousuke cannot see them. ‘Gomena! I was just thinking I saw something swimming there and then somehow, the wave got strong and soaked me in.’ Sousuke looks at the calm sea and frowns: ‘If you say so…’

______

Rei’s laugh dies all of sudden when he realizes that Nagisa is no longer swimming behind him but chasing after some colorful fishes. A small complaint leaves his lips and he hurries right after his friend. Haru lays on one of the plenty rocks underwater and watches them being playful with each other. It is easy to guess that they both will connect one day. It is the usual way, finding your long life partner among the kind that lives close to you. It is not uncommon either, that two of the same gender fall for each other. Of course, it would mean a lack of the next generation but this isn’t something they tend to worry about. The ocean has its own balance and they are a part of it. Nagisa’s golden scales shimmer like a sun of its own, a rare color. And Rei, who loves everything special and beautiful, always had shown a certain softness for it.

Haru sighs and rolls on his back, eyes closed when he feels his friends are swimming closer to him. ‘Haru!’ Nagisa giggles and lays down next to him, his tail twitches up and down like he never can lay still. ‘Why aren’t you going to meet the human today?’ A frown appears on his face even though, his eyes remain closed. ‘So you two did follow me last time!’ Rei is also there now and clears his throat: ‘Of course, we do! You suddenly kept disappearing every day ever since that storm up there and we know you lost your kiss!’ 

His eyes widen and he presses a hand against his lips. Their kind owns a rare gift which they simply tend to call the kiss. Exchanged between their own kind, they begin to share a bond that is unique. It is why they only give it once they are sure to have found the partner to spend the rest of their existence with. But if the kiss is given to a human…

‘How do you know that?’ Haru finally pushes himself up and he turns around. Rei smirks, pleased with himself: ‘Well, I did not but since you didn’t deny it.’ Nagisa claps his hand: ‘You are so mean, Rei. Ah, Haru! This is exciting! I cannot wait to meet them! I have never met one of their kind. OH, we have to prepare a small party!’ With that, the youngest of the three already hurries away. Haru sighs and looks at Rei’s serious face: ‘Did you actually tell him anything?’ The one with the blue-scaled tail turns his head away, not giving an answer.

But it is enough for Rei to know: ‘Haru, you do know that it is dangerous not to do it, right? Not all humans do manage to deal with this and they…’ Haru hits him with his tail: ‘Rin loves to swim! It’s why it’s him! I have been looking for this. Somebody who loves it more than anything.’ A sigh follows while Rei begins to move away: ‘And how do you know that?’

Haru does not bother to follow, only whispering to himself: ‘Because he has the ocean in his eyes as well.’


	6. The sea  / shelters.

It’s only hours after he finally bid farewell to Sousuke who forced him to have dinner together. Since he barely could tell him what just happened, Rin had no choice but to go along with it. The night already has taken over when he rushes down the street, running towards the small house at the very end of it where his grandmother lives alone ever since his grandfather died a long time ago. He knows where the spare key is so he unlocks the door and stumbles inside. The woman whose hair is almost grey now looks up, surprised when she recognizes her grandson. ‘Rin, did something happen?’

Her voice sounds alarming so he shakes his head quickly but also nods: ‘I mean, nothing bad with anyone else but something with me.’ The woman sighs and gets up: ‘Now, just take a deep breath and calm down. It’s okay, take your time.’ She pours a cup of fresh, green tea and puts it on the table, telling the teen to sit down. Rin obeys but while his fingers curl around the cup he does not take a sip. ‘I must tell you something and I felt like I only can tell you this because it sounds entirely mad and I think mom just would freak out and think I really lost it now.’

His grandmother isn’t a superstitious woman but he remembers how she enjoyed to tell him stories of the kami and the evil spirits when he was little. So who to approach with this if not her? ‘I lied to all of you for a few weeks now. Do you remember the day before the festival? I did not go for a swim at all. I was about to head back when the storm took me by surprise and I stopped in the middle of the sea. Suddenly, something pulled me in and carried me in that cave. It was...like in that story. A guy with a sort of fishtail. I was scared as hell and he pulled me around like a doll. I didn’t think, I just hoped to make it out alive so I spoke to him and I told him about how I was too weak to swim and how I used to do it a lot. So then he kissed me and answered in our tongue. He asked me if I want to swim faster and stronger and if I could, well if I would go and swim with him then. I just...I thought if I agree he let me go, what more or less happened after he kissed my feet.’

If Rin would be in her position, he would call him mad now too. But he slowly pulls off his shoes and socks to show his feet which are covered by the soft scales. It doesn’t look disgusting at all, rather like they are painted on his skin and you only feel them if you touch them gently, soft like feathers. He can see her eyes widen but she does not speak. ‘First, it was only really small and I was terribly curious so I met him again, Haru, he somehow knew when I showed up. It wasn’t often, only three times altogether. But every time I was in the ocean with him, when I checked later on they spread. He only ever talks with me about going to swim and since the last time, when he kissed me again. Something’s terribly different. I suddenly cannot stand the smell of most food anymore and I think I...actually turned into a fucking freaking half fish earlier on and probably only came back to my senses because Sousuke yelled for me.’

Now he buries his face in his hands and a long silence follows. Why would anyone believe this mad story and how could his poor grandmother help anyway? She has enough to deal with already but the great woman she is she pets his head. ‘Now now, don’t cry and lower your head. Nobody blames you for anything. You know the stories of the gods and the kitsunes who trick humans for generations. Don’t you think they must have their origins somewhere?’ Rin looks up but does not find his voice yet. ‘As far as I can tell, this young...half-human does not seem to be like in the story the old fools tell for this festival. He did not kidnap you, after all, did he?’

Rin is surprised when she even laughs. ‘So, let’s see. In that cave, he asked you if you would swim with him if your swimming gets stronger and faster? I assume, their language might be more literal than ours. In fact, I believe you very accidentally agreed to all of this. He made you an offer and asked if, in return, you come with him. You agreed to it. What makes it a little complicated but nothing is lost.’

If all of this is true then he truly is the greatest fool and Sousuke has been right. Rin pushes himself against the back of the chair and stares down at the green liquid: ‘So I will turn into a fishman?’ His voice is barely more than a gentle shiver and he winces when his grandmother gives him a small hit on the head. ‘You will not just turn into one of them, stop using such disrespectful words! Now, the way I see it, if the scales only ever spread when you were in the ocean then it means you must avoid getting any near of it if that is what you want. You graduate and move on. Most of the time in the legends such spells will break.’

Rin pushes himself up, giving her an almost angry look: ‘What the hell do you mean with “if this is what I want”?! Do you think I want to spend the rest of my life underneath the ocean, swimming with fishes and hide from my own family?’ He isn’t surprised her gaze is cool: ‘I dare to say it is all you and your father ever have done. Heads filled with thoughts of swimming and once that didn’t work, you move on to do something close to it. And besides, you have kept seeking him out so maybe it is what you want?’ Her words make no sense. Why would anyone with some sense want to turn into a merman? The idea not to be able to see his family and friends anymore is terribly painful. What does the sea have to offer he couldn’t have on land? ‘If I want to swim I can use a pool so no thank you!’ Rin rushes out, angry and upset. And also hurt? Maybe because he cannot deny everything she said. Water seems to be a curse in their family, given from father to son.

____

Stupid Rin! Sousuke growls when he still only hears his annoying voice on the mailbox. The past few days he could not stop thinking of what he saw in the ocean and he is absolutely sure it has to do with the odd behavior of his friend lately. Yes, he is worried and it bothers him how Rin does not seem to trust him enough anymore to share burdens with him. He stops, surprised when he sees the teenager from the last time heading towards the Matsuoka house as well. His name was Makoto and he seems to be worried as well but with the difference that you can read it on his face. 

He only notices Sousuke once he is close enough and stops abruptly. ‘Oh, hello. You are Rin’s childhood friend, right? Sousuke-kun?’ Rin speaks of him? Ah, of course, why wouldn’t he? This idiot is not the best friend to keep in touch but he clearly is loyal to the end. ‘Ah, yes and you are Makoto. If it is okay I just call you by your first name? Please feel free to do the same.’ Everything else would be awkward. 

‘Have you come to look for Rin as well?’ Sousuke asks since the silence lasts longer than he likes. ‘Ah, yes! He did not come to school the past few days so I wanted to bring over his homework. His sister goes to the same high school but she somehow avoided me when I tried to approach. I was thinking to come and see myself or just hand them in so he can keep up, so close to the season of the exam preparations…’ Rin didn’t go to school? That is really unlike him and Sousuke only worries more. What just happened to him?

‘You are a good friend then. Back in elementary school, he used to be one of those popular kids everyone wanted to hang out with and I guess I must admit I was the same. But I was lucky that he chose me to hang out with. He was a bright, inspiring kid who was absolutely sure that he would win gold one day. We lost the contact for several years but when I heard the thing about his father, I was worried. Even more so because Gou told me he changed.’ 

Makoto listens patiently and smiles, resting his back against the wall right next to Sousuke. ‘Rin-chan is really sweet as well. He was a little bit of a loner when he got to my class but I did not mind that. We meet sometimes to study together and share our lunch breaks. Not as much but I always enjoy his company. And you can see he still really cares about swimming a lot. I’m sadly not one to share it with him. Ever since some of the fisher boats sunk, I have an odd fear of the ocean. From afar it is beautiful but too close…’ Isn’t this a rather personal story to share with a stranger? Sousuke looks at him with a smile: ‘Ah, that is understandable! I guess, Rin really was one of the reasons why I kept up with it for such a long time. I always thought we would swim against each other one day…But it seems that neither of us is born for the big stage.’ 

‘What do you mean?’ Oh, of course, Makoto cannot know that. Sousuke manages to smile: ‘I have an injury which sadly will not allow me to continue swimming in a professional way or let’s say, it would take years to get back to where I was and I think it might be too late then. So here I am, trying to see where life takes me instead.’ He is thankful that Rin’s friend does not ask any other questions but he too looks up to the night sky with him: ‘I’m sure that no matter what you do, you will find something you love just as much one day.’

_________

Rin never had been to this place before but he had seen it several times on the old photos of his father. The man used to come here as a boy together with his friends to swim in the sea. His father always told him that he is not that unhappy how his life turned out. He wouldn’t swim for Japan at the Olympics but he still had earned much more, a family and working so close to the water, something he enjoys. When he died then, Rin couldn’t bring himself to hate the sea because his father loved it so much, even it was the ocean itself which took him away from his family.

His arms are curled around his legs so he can hide his face. The lights of the streets in the distance do not reach this place but the sky above his head is clear, full of stars. But he holds no love for them tonight, no longing to admire them. He only freezes for a moment when he hears a movement coming from the water. Strange enough, he doesn’t need to look up to know it’s Haru. The half-human tries to get as close as he can, looking at the student.

‘R-i-n? Do raindrops fall from your cheeks?’ His voice is clearly worried but Rin does not feel like answering. After all, he feels betrayed. Even if it is true and it was his own agreement, shouldn’t Haru have told him? Is this why he constantly urged him to come to the water? Because he hoped that Rin just would shift faster and go away with him? The grip around his own legs only tightens and he tries to pretend like he isn’t there at all. But Haru does not seem to be willing to give up. 

Instead, he hears a heavy body pulling itself over the sand and when he feels soft fingers stroking his hand, Rin acts in an instinct and pushes it away. He jumps up, red eyes filled with anger. But the anger fades quickly when he looks down at the confused creature, who lays there on the sand. It almost feels as he can see his own pain being reflected in those blue eyes. ‘You didn’t tell me that making me faster in the water would mean I would be like you!’ Finally, he speaks his mind. Haru does not move for a second before he lowers his gaze: ‘But R-i-n loves swim. So does Haru’ there is a short break before he continues: ‘Haru wants to swim like that with R-i-n.’

Rin only makes another step back. Haru seems to be scared and tries to reach the human, only moving further on the sand: ‘No! Don’t! Wait! R-i-n!’ There is something in the voice of the inhuman creature that makes him stop and when Rin turns around to look at him, guilt hits him. He did the exact same, not tell anyone because he was scared what they would do. Was it this fear that stopped Haru from speaking to him? He slowly walks back and looks over the long fishtail. ‘You are stupid, you should be in the water, not on land’ with that, he slowly begins to pull him back but Haru is quite heavy and getting stiff. Instead of helping, the other wraps his arms around Rin’s. ‘Forgive. I thought, swim together…’ Rin drops down in the sand so their eyes can meet. ‘You do have very beautiful eyes, Haru. They look like the ocean I always thought of when my father told stories about it. And because of such I cannot just give this up. My mom needs me and my sister. My best friend...’ 

The fishman listens to the words and he seems to think about them before he speaks: ‘Haru too. Swimming alone. Not having family like that. R-i-n has the ocean in his eyes.’ It seems as he hopes his words could convince the other to come with him. The desperation is very clear to hear now. He does not find the heart to tell him no. 

‘I have to think about this. If humans disappear, they would come and look.’ It seems as the words are enough to bring the hope back to Haru’s eyes: ‘Will wait. R-i-n think.’ With that, the other disappears into the sea again and leaves Rin all alone, falling into the wet sand and crying to himself.


	7. The sea / protects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter to go after this one and then, of course, a prolog.

Sousuke has no problems to tell that Rin does not have the patience and mind visiting this neighbor. The man lives not that close but is a friend of his uncle’s family so Rin more or less had to come and his friend offered to accompany him. While the old man keeps rambling about the latest editions to his house, he can see how the teenager slips out of the house to head for the garden. ‘Now, my very personal favorite of yours I would say clearly is that little pool you made, the one with the ocean water?’ One of the other guests brings up. For some reason, this makes him feel a little uncomfortable. After he met with Makoto another time, they both somehow came to talk how some of the weird behavior of their shared friend seems to be connected with the sea in front of their home. ‘Excuse me’ he apologizes to the man and then heads for the gardens as well.

Eyes search for any sign of the familiar hair but there is nothing and the darkness of this place doesn’t help either. It seems that there was no spare money to lighten the masterpiece that is this new house. ‘Rin?’ he calls out but only the silence of the night answers him. Sousuke feels how his muscles slowly get tense and an odd fear takes a grip on him. His steps fasten when he ventures further into the unknown garden but then suddenly, he hears something moving very close to him. He stops in the middle of the movement before water hits him right into the face. ‘What the…!’ Sousuke only notices the pool last second. Because of the darkness and the natural design, you easily could overlook it. 

Green eyes look for the source of the splashing water when a hand grabs him and pulls him down. Only with luck doesn’t he fall into the cool wet and with shocked eyes he can finally see what is hiding there: ‘Rin?!’

___

He had been lost in thoughts ever since the fight with his grandmother. In fact, he simply avoided her and the rest of his family as good as he could for the past few days. And the student managed well except for today where his uncle urged him to go to this weird house party in his stead since it was Friday anyway and everyone believed Rin just needs a distraction. But the air inside felt sticky and he wanted to get out of it for a moment when walking through the garden until the ground under his feet suddenly disappeared. 

When it happened this time, his mind was all clear. The water of the sea tied around his legs in a very painful way and his skin felt like burning for a moment. When his body wasn’t numb anymore he couldn’t feel his leg at all. Instead, there was a large fishtail moving now. The panic does not last long when he hears the voice of his best friend calling out for him and once he is close enough, Rin pulls him down.

Sousuke looks at him like he must not see clearly. Rin opens his mouth but he realizes that all of his words seem to be faded away. He can think clearly but somehow it is like you spoke a second language you cannot recall anymore. Oh god, does this mean it’s the very final shift? It seems his best friend can indeed sense the fear that comes in waves from his friend now because Rin starts to move nervously in the pool but he wouldn’t even know what to do with this giant, annoying thing. A moment after, he feels a hand pushing him into the water. He wants to complain but the noise that leaves his mouth is another.

‘Sh, shut up! You go down to the ground there and wait, do you understand? We cannot risk anyone sees you!’ Hit by the anger in his voice, Rin does disappear underwater and is surprised when he realizes he can see just as sharp as humans do at daylight. He begins to swim carefully around, from one end to the other to relax and wait. After all, it seems like Sousuke does have a plan. It takes good fifteen minutes before a second, more worried voice joins him. Rin is able to hear this down there as well and then, Makoto’s face pops up and he covers his mouth to hide a surprised noise. Rin swims back up and looks at both of them. 

‘Alright, listen, we get you out of here now. You must be quiet, do you understand?’ Sousuke hisses and already pulls on Rin’s arms but he soon realizes this version of his friend is too heavy. He remembers how he tried the same with Haru and so he sighs as he cannot make himself any lighter. Makoto soon jumps into the pool and pushes him out. Rin only realizes now how long this tail really is, when you swim, you do not feel it. ‘Okay, we get him to the car and then to a bathtub?’ Makoto asks, undecided on how to handle this. Sousuke shakes his head: ‘No, we get him to the ocean. I am not sure but I think the ocean is a better place.’ Rin is frightened to imagine to be thrown in the ocean at night but Sousuke’s right even his friend doesn’t know that Haru is there too. But he gives them a nod and a shy smile. His cheeks flush when they touch his scales so directly as it feels a little sensitive. 

Both of his friends try to catch their breaths when they somehow managed to get Rin in the car Sousuke had borrowed from his cousin earlier. It is hard for him to fit in but somehow it goes even he begins to feel dizzy. Makoto, who is still soaking wet, puts a wet blanket over Rin. ‘I am sorry...not sure how else to help but this should do it until we are there, yes?’ Even in such a situation, he proves to be too good for this world. His best friend does not say anything at all but Rin can sense the tension from the way he moves the driver wheel. But in the car, he also has the first chance to really look at his changed appearance. It isn’t only the long fishtail which shimmers in red and orange colors but also the rest of his body. There are soft scales here and there, the pupils of his eyes changed to the slender ones of a cat and his nails match the color of his tail while also being slightly longer. 

‘Don’t worry, it’s fine’ Sousuke can see his friend on the seats behind him. ‘You always were like a fish to me, now you just look like one too.’ Rin rolls his eyes at his friend but it calms him down long enough for them to arrive at the sea. Makoto gets out of the car and looks rather uncertain at the very dark sea: ‘Do you think we really just can throw him out there?’ Sousuke opens the door and sighs: ‘We cannot hide him anywhere, besides, I feel like it’s what Rin wants?’ Eyes look at him and he gives it a very careful nod. Of course, the chance is that it worsens it, he might not be able to shift back indeed once he is there but the idea to be stuck and then found by the wrong person in a bathtub is worse right now. 

It takes his friends quite some time to get him from the car to the beach but then very slowly, they manage. When they place him down, he can feel the water soak him in already. ‘Rin!’ Sousuke’s demanding voice is close: ‘Come back tomorrow around this time, okay? So we know you are okay….’ Rin’s hand reaches out and ruffles the hair of his best friend, giving him a nod before the waves swallow him whole.

The ocean at night is not scary at all but maybe it is because Rin did not only change on the outside. He knows he speaks a whole new tongue and for some reason, it seems as the whole change set something in his instincts and mind that belongs there now. However, the one thing he doesn’t know is how Haru kept finding him and that he is not here now. It worries him but he must stay calm. Thanks to these new senses and eyes, for him the water world looks as alive and beautiful like during the day. Rin's eyes look down at his long new tail which moves as natural as it always was a part of him. ‘Okay, stay calm, stay calm…’ he whispers to himself while no water would fill his lungs and he slowly begins to move. Rin swims close at the ground since he feels saver like that, able to scan his surroundings. He regrets now even more never to bother asking about where Haru lived in the first place and he cannot recall any useful information about the sea at night either.

Many of the creatures you meet here at the day must rest but for that, just as many others have now come to take over. Like a forest but in the sea. The moon shines strongly above his head and lightens the ground. ‘What do I do now?’ is it wise to just call out the name of the fishman? ‘Probably time I drop that word since I am not one too now….’ At least, the search for any sign of Haru keeps his mind busy and stops him from freaking out. That Makoto and Sousuke helped him also made it easier. Now he can be certain, he is not entirely cursed.

It takes him a little bit but Rin finds the way to the beach he used to meet Haru the second time. Maybe the other is somewhere here since he said he would wait for Rin but did he? After everything he said to him….and Autumn is almost here as well. Carefully, his head pops out of the water, how odd to see this place from here. ‘Haru…’ he sighs and then flops around to disappear under water again. To his surprise, there’s a small hole between the rocks so he can sit down there, resting his head against the stone. Only now, Rin feels how tired his body is. Looks like the supernatural must sleep too...Would a short nap be bad? Ah, too late, he finds his mind slip away to the land of dreams. 

Red eyes only open again when he is sure something brushed his fishtail. His senses wake right away and he pushes himself from the stone away to try and see what’s going on. Fool! How could he just nap here after everything that happened last night?! A blue glow catches his eyes for a second which seems to hide on the other side of the rock. Hope sparks again and Rin dares to swim a little closer: ‘Haru?’ If this isn’t him, if the other does not show up then he isn’t sure what to do. 

And then, a small part of blue hair and a part of the face show up, only for a second. ‘Haru!’ a smile cracks open on Rin’s lips when he swims through the hole but the other already hurries away again. Confused, a clicking sound leaves his lips: ‘Hey, what are you doing?’ Isn’t this what Haru wanted? For Rin to be like him so they could swim together? Rin waits for a moment, listening to the movements of the others fishtail he suddenly recognizes more than well until he surprises him, pushing the other against the stone. 

The surprise is clearly written on Haru’s face but the blush is most confusing to him. Rin is used to see Haru’s very neutral face which only sometimes would change. ‘What’s wrong?’ he demands to know and finally, the other looks at him. ‘You came. I didn’t think you would’ his voice sounds much clearer now than before. Maybe because it’s the merman’s true tongue? Oh but Rin does not know if he should tell him that he didn't plan to shift, that it was an accident. Though, in a way, he did come indeed. 

His cheeks flush when he feels Haru brushing his fishtail against Rin’s and a moment later, the same fingers are over his body once again, brushing over the scales and skin like admiring a true piece of art. ‘Ah, such a pretty coloring! Rei will be all jealous! Just wait until he sees you!’ The excitement seems to take over all of sudden and Rin finds his hand taken by the other, pulling him along. But this time, Rin can swim for himself, not in need of breaks for breathing. Maybe it is easier if he just goes along with it, for now, to find out if there is a way to shift back. 

If that is what you want, repeats the voice of his grandmother in his head.

Rin feels like the ocean itself influences him, like each minute he spends here, his human life strangely seems to fade away like a long gone memory.


	8. The sea / a home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. There only will be a short prolog to follow. T_T

A plan made at night, can pass and be forgotten so easily, when it’s the sweetest magic of the ocean that keeps calling for you. 

The endless sound of the ocean wakes him once more. Rin has lost the feeling of time down here because days did not matter the same way they do up there. In fact, this human life, in general, felt so far away now. His mind and instincts have bent to the ocean quickly without that he really noticed it at all. It feels almost natural now like it had never been different from this. His long fishtail twitches when he stretches his arms, seeing Haru swim over him already. 

‘Let’s race!’ He grabs Rin’s hand and pulls him along. ‘Before breakfast, really? Besides, you are still much faster than I am, what is natural since you got way more experience than I did.’ A shake and his hand is free, instead, Rin begins to swirl around Haru who frowns first but then stops to grab the other once again. His delicate fingers brush through the red hair and he presses a light kiss on his partner’s lips. Down here, affection is mostly shown differently but this is a habit from the humans, Haru seems to like. 

‘Does it mean you officially announce me to be the fastest swimmer in the ocean, now and always?’ Haru’s voice sounds a little amused what is rare. Even now, the other still manages to keep his thoughts hidden but Rin is the best to read him anyway, by looking at his eyes and getting small blushes sometimes. For now, he smirks, showing the pointy teeth: ‘Hah! I never will admit that! After all, I am just slow yet but give me some more time and you can bite me from behind.’ With that, they race anyway.

Hours later, Rin lays on one of the plenty underwater rocks, watching how Rei tries to help Nagisa to catch one of the fishes who really does not want to play with them. Eventually, the one with the purple fishtail gives up and joins him there. ‘So, do you have given Haru the kiss yet?’ Direct as always. Rin sighs and rolls on his side: ‘Well, no...It isn’t like Haru speaks a lot about it. I told him before, there is only so much that has become my instinct but history wise…’ For a moment, he wonders what Rei would look like with glasses because the movement his fingers do are almost like somebody pushing glasses up on their nose. However, he smirks all confidently.

‘Once you have given Haru your kiss, your souls will remain connected and you will be able to find him everywhere too. Besides of that, who knows what it can do! Think of it! The kiss from one of us is strong enough to turn a human into one of us so what could your kiss possibly do?’ Rin scratches his head: ‘Ah, this literal language always will be confusing when it is not so literal at all.’ 

Just when he is about to flee from Rei’s other speeches who gets now tackled by Nagisa anyway, Haru returns. For some reason, he still tends to be the one to provide the food, insisting for Rin not to come along all the time. He sits down at his side and drops it in the shells. ‘Haru’ he speaks his name gently to make sure the other looks up. Their eyes meet and he can see something moving: ‘Why won’t you tell me how I can give you the kiss?’ Rin pokes his cheek: ‘Sooner or later you have to.’ But the other just twitches with his tail and pretends to be busy with his preparations a little longer.

‘If you do it then you cannot change it anymore’ Haru finally says after a while. ‘The bound, it stays, no matter what…’ Rin swims closer to press the other against the stone, pin him to the ground: ‘You already gave me yours, it means, you are bound to me already. The decision is already made, you see?’ The end of their fishtails intertwined. ‘Don’t worry, I’m sure about this. Would I still be here otherwise?’ The ocean in Haru’s eyes moves once again. Rin is aware that Nagisa is giggling not too far and surely, Rei smirks while watching the scene. But he ignores everything, just focused on the other.

‘You made me swim fast and strong and I swim with you, remember?’ Rin asks with a smile and Haru looks away: ‘I will tell you then.’

Sometimes, only what it takes is a try. Maybe what you once feared the most proves not to be so bad at all, when the time makes you forget the worries and you allow yourself to open your mind to the unknown. To walk….swim towards it like a curious, frightened child which cannot hold back its own curiosity and then, finds a true treasure.

_______

‘I don’t think Rin-chan comes back’ Makoto says with a soft chuckle while looking at the sea. Sousuke is surprised how comfortable the other seems to be so close to the ocean now, remembering the story he once told him. ‘Ah, I guess so but then, I think it is not right either. He might don’t come back now but he will one day. This is the odd thing about him, Rin disappears for a long long time, you go on but you never quite can forget about him. And then, when you expect it the least, he suddenly runs over you again, with his dumb smile that looks scary because of his weird teeth.’

Makoto laughs and nods: ‘Ah, I think you are right! I am sure that once he does, he will be able to tell us the weirdest stories so we better make sure, we got something to tell him too!’ Sousuke chuckles: ‘So you made your decision then?’ There is a short blush on the cheeks of the other before he nods: ‘I will go to Tokyo, to teach children how to swim one day. I think, maybe it is right. Showing how to do it so they one day too can go out there and enjoy it. After all, I watched you train so hard the past few months...’

Sousuke touches his own shoulder but still smiles: ‘Who knows, I might be able to fulfill my dream in the end. Not entirely but in a way. Swimming for Japan and then show the idiot what gold looks like but at the same time...I think I would be okay too if I just manage to swim out there properly too one day, meet him there and punch him for breaking his word.’

With that, he gets up. ‘I will go and see Gou now. It was hard enough to convince them from the story how Rin run off with some guy he met online, back to Australia….’ To lie to the Matsuoka family had been painful because they already had lost their father but at the same time, he knows Rin is still out there, somewhere. They should not grief for him like for a dead one but miss him like a son who ventured out into the world. It is time to leave his safe place too, to go out there and see the world himself.

‘Hey, Makoto…’ The other looks up to Sousuke whose eyes are still focused on the ocean: ‘Would you maybe like to go out with me by chance? You know, on a date sort of thing?’ A soft laugh fills up the air.

‘I think, I’d like that quite a lot.’


	9. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fanfiction. I had lots of fun to write it. In fact, I probably never wrote and completed a fanfiction in just 3 days. A big thanks again to my friend Yuuki who was a great inspiration for this little different story. I know it wasn't the most awesome one but I hope one or two people maybe enjoyed it a little bit.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, I didn't expect to get any so this was a great surprise.
> 
> Hopefully, this time I won't need 5 years to write another fanfiction.
> 
> Wherever you live, I hope you have an amazing time \\(●⁰౪⁰●\\)(//●⁰౪⁰●)//

_Once upon a time, there was a mermaid who fell in love with a young man she had watched growing up. Age worked different for her and so, she could wait and stay young for him too. When he was old enough, she had come and offered her hand to him, offered him to come and swim with her in the sea. The man who was once a boy forbidden to go out there longed for the ocean so badly that he would go with her and his legs would turn into the tail of a fish and so, they would disappear._

Gou likes this version of the story much more what is why she chose it for her homework. She just closes her notebook when Sousuke and Makoto come inside. 'It is time you drop your schoolwork! After all, we have something to celebrate!' The best friend of her brother just sighs a little: 'Makoto, it isn't such a huge deal.' But his boyfriend squeezes his hand. 'It is! After all, you got scouted!' 

The eyes of the girl grow wide and she claps her hands together: 'Oh, Sou-kun! That is amazing!' Gou jumps up and hugs him tightly. 'Congrats! I always knew you could do this! And that in such a short time.' He blushes and carefully steps back: 'Yeah, I did not except the operation to be such a success as well. But it won't be for another year, after all, I must make sure the shoulder heals properly.' Makoto just smiles all happy, when the door opens with a loud crack and Chigusa almost stumbles inside. 

'Gou...hurry....come' she grabs her hand but the girl stops her, followed by Sousuke and Makoto who seem to be both worried now. 'What's going on?!' Her friend just points towards the street where two men make their way down, waving at some surprised faces. A few seconds later, two tale figures appear.

One of them wears dark, tight jeans with a blue tank top and comfortable flip flops, shark teeth form a little scary smirk while the hair, which could be mistaken for a red, is tied to a small bun. Behind him lurks a man of the same height, the blue hair falling a little wild around his face and his ocean blue eyes look almost nervous. He wears short pants and an oversized baby blue hoodie. Only his bare feet do not quite fit the outfit. He lurks from behind the back of the other, almost as he is scared. The other gives the hand a squeeze before he speaks: 'Are we too late for the party?' 

Gou stares at Rin and the odd stranger. Her eyes grow wide and she grabs the first thing she can find to throw it at him: 'HOW DARE YOU TO RUN OFF TO AUSTRALIA WITH NO WORD AND NOW COME HERE LIKE THAT!' But before she can do much else, she already hugs her big brother. 

Yes, I'm back now' Rin looks at the other who still holds his hand tightly: 'Together, with Haru.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: I wanted to leave it all open to your imagination, why they were able to turn human but then as Rei said it.
> 
> Who knows what Rin's "Kiss" eventually could cause when Haru's was able to turn him into one of his own kind o(≧∇≦o)


End file.
